DESCRIPTION (Adapted form applicant's abstract): Using a data set constructed for this project by Statistics Norway from the Norwegian Registration System, we examine the effect of the supply of child care on the timing and level of fertility. We hypothesize that the supply of childcare affects the incompatibility of work and child rearing - in essence, the degree of incompatibility between these two roles varies across time and space. Using this unique Norwegian data set and multivariate dynamic modeling procedures, we estimate the effect of municipal-level childcare supply on fertility patterns. Municipal-level childcare supply varies municipalities and over time. Our estimates correct for the possibility that some Norwegians move to take advantage of better child care possibilities in the destination municipality.